Papeles invertidos
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Antes se decía que los bebés nacían con su torta bajo el brazo, ahora han nacido con su LAPTOP. Las personas que tienen media centuria o más de vida a veces se ven agobiadas por la tecnología. El maestro Splinter no es la excepción.


Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son de Nickelodeon… ¡QUE HORROR!. ¿Alguien más aparte de mí piensa que el programa se puede volver bobo perteneciendo a Nickelodeon?. Tal vez si a alguien de ustedes le sobran unos 60 o 70 millones de dólares o los juntamos entre todos, podríamos comprar los derechos, animar las mejores historias de la página y volvernos millonarios. ^o^.

**Papeles invertidos**

El maestro Splinter cumplió años y los chicos festejaron en grande. Leonardo y Rafael ahorraron juntos y le compraron una pantalla de LCD de alta definición, Donatello compró para su sensei una laptop y Miguel Ángel le obsequió un ipod.

El maestro agradeció con gran cariño todos los regalos de sus hijos, pero, pertenecía a una generación para la cual la tecnología era cuestión de estar peleado con aparatos que parecían estar decididos a llevarle la contraria.

A pesar de que los chicos conectaron la pantalla, pusieron en funcionamiento la lap y bajaron toda la música preferida del sensei en su ipod, el maestro Splinter tenía muchas dificultades para hacerlos funcionar correctamente. Era lo mismo con el celular que fue diseñado por Donatelo.

Siempre tenía problemas con los aparatos electrónicos. Cuando los ratoneros de Stockman destruyeron su primera guarida y Donatelo tuvo la idea de contactarlo por medio del celular, el maestro no sabía como hacerlo funcionar correctamente. Igual le sucedió cuando se encontraron por primera vez con Shredder.

En aquella ocasión Donatelo le pidió al maestro que llamara al acorazado con el control remoto. Por más que lo intentó, nunca pudo ponerlo en marcha. Decidió devolver el control a su diseñador y pelear en su lugar.

Recordando todos esos incidentes el maestro se vio enfrentándose a otros grandes retos: la pantalla, la lap y el ipod. Necesitaría ayuda. Solamente tenía un pequeño problema: ¿A quién pedírsela?.

Donatelo parecía ser la opción ideal pues su pequeño genio podría explicárselo todo, el único problema era que Donatelo usaba palabras que el maestro Splinter muchas veces no comprendía y en vez de ver aligerada su carga el maestro tendría que batallar con más problemas que soluciones.

Miguel Ángel… no había tortuga que estuviera más unida a la tecnología después de Donatelo, siempre con sus audífonos escuchando música, pegado a la computadora toda la vida chateando y con sus consolas de juegos de video, trastos que el maestro había llegado a odiar por lo escandalosos que eran.

El problema con la traviesa tortuga era que solamente él parecía comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Hablaba rápido, animadamente y con la firme convicción de que su maestro estaba en el mismo nivel de comprensión. No. Definitivamente Mikey no era el ideal.

Rafael y la paciencia no eran buenos amigos, un buen hijo, pero que se desesperaba rápidamente.

Al final el maestro se decidió por Leonardo. De cualquier forma su hijo mayor siempre había sido el más unido a él, con un nivel de paciencia lo suficientemente desarrollado para estar horas enteras aclarando sus dudas.

Al siguiente día después de entrenar y desayunar el maestro dijo: "Leonardo, cuando tú y tus hermanos terminen de asear la cocina, ven a mi habitación, necesito hablar contigo". Después el maestro se retiró.

"¿Y ahora que pasó?" – Preguntó Mikey, mientras parpadeaba más de lo normal – "¿Ahora eres tú el que está en problemas hermano?" – terminó al mismo tiempo que veía al mayor recoger los platos y llevarlos a lavar.

"El intrépido líder no es como tú Mikey" – se río Rafael – "pero no dejas de tener razón. ¿Qué hiciste ahora Leo?".

"No lo sé, no creo haber hecho nada indebido. Tal vez solamente quiere darme más horas de entrenamiento" – respondió Leonardo encogiéndose de hombros y terminando de lavar los platos.

"Splinter Junior" – murmuró Rafael.

"Rafael, no le digas así a Leo" – dijo Donnie.

"Si Rafa, deberías tratar de no ser tan molesto" – añadió Mikey uniéndose a la observación de Donatelo.

"¡Todos sobre la faz de este planeta pueden decirme eso Miguel Ángel, MENOS TÚ! – Gritó Rafael mientras el edificio de su paciencia comenzaba a derrumbarse.

"¿No creen que es muy temprano para ponerse a discutir chicos?" – preguntó Leonardo, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Rafa que quería darle un coscorrón al travieso y Mikey que le mostraba la lengua al gruñón.

Leonardo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Rafael se cruzó de brazos gruñendo y Mikey corrió poniéndose fuera del alcance de Rafa. Leonardo se retiró para cumplir la orden de su maestro.

Leonardo llegó frente a la habitación de su sensei y llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" – se escuchó desde el interior.

"Maestro, ¿quería hablar conmigo?.

"Sí hijo mío. Tal vez pueda parecerte extraño lo que voy a pedirte pero tú eres el único que puede enseñarme" – dijo Splinter.

"¿Enseñarle?" – Preguntó Leo un poco confundido – "¿A qué se refiere maestro?.

El maestro entregó a su desconcertado hijo todos los manuales de instrucciones de los aparatos que sus pequeñas tortugas le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

"A esto me refiero Leonardo. Antes de que ustedes me rodearan de objetos modernos, solamente tenía la compañía de este viejo televisor" – se quejó el maestro señalando un aparato bastante antiguo de esos que habían sustituido a los de bulbos, después de todo, había salido del basurero.

El viejo aparato fue uno de los primeros intentos exitosos de reparación de Donatelo, cuando aún era muy pequeño.

Leonardo se sonrió al darse cuenta del gran aprieto en el que se encontraba su sensei.

"No se preocupe maestro, yo le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" – dijo Leonardo.

"Gracias hijo mío" – agradeció la vieja rata, disponiéndose a poner atención.

"Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar con lo más sencillo padre" – sugirió Leo tomando en sus manos el ipod.

"Bien" – dijo Splinter – "aunque para mí todos son complicados, ¿podrías comenzar hijo explicándome que son todos esos símbolos?".

"Mire, estos dos triángulos seguidos de una barra y que apuntan hacia la derecha son para adelantar una canción, un video o una fotografía" – dijo Leonardo mostrándole a su maestro que sucedía al presionar el botón.

"Los dos triángulos que apuntan en dirección contraria tienen como función regresar" – volvió a mostrar Leonardo.

"El triángulo solo significa 'tocar' , las dos barras 'pausa' y el botón con la palabra 'menu' lo lleva hasta la lista que contiene todas las canciones".

"El volumen se ajusta deslizando suavemente el dedo en dirección de las manecillas del reloj para aumentarlo y en dirección contraria para disminuirlo".

"Permíteme probar hijo mío para asegurarme de que te comprendí a la perfección" – pidió Splinter ansioso de hacerlo por sí mismo.

El maestro comenzaba a familiarizarse con el pequeño aparato. Miguel Ángel sin poder resistir la curiosidad había seguido a su hermano mayor sigilosamente escogiendo como su punto de 'observación' un lugar cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Splinter, desde ahí no perdía ni una sola sílaba de toda la conversación entre su hermano mayor y su padre.

Solamente tenía un problema: no podía contener las ganas de reírse y no quería abandonar su puesto. No tardó mucho tiempo sin ser descubierto. Rafael se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué haces cabeza hueca?" – susurró Rafa cerca del oído de Mikey.

"¡Oye!, casi me matas del susto gruñón" – dijo Mikey con un tono de voz muy bajo en el que se notaba la impaciencia – "¡Vete de aquí, si Leo te escucha se me acaba la diversión!".

"Dime que está sucediendo ahí" – pidió Rafa sin escuchar la queja y la súplica del travieso.

"El maestro Splinter no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer funcionar el ipod que le regalé en su cumpleaños" – comenzó a decir con voz aún más baja Mikey, al mismo tiempo que se reía – "y lo más gracioso es que Leo le está explicando al maestro cómo usarlo, como si fuera un niño".

"Lástima, y yo que creí que el intrépido líder estaba en problemas, por una vez en la vida quería ver cómo regañaban al señor perfección" – se quejó Rafa.

"¿Quién dice que Leo está en problemas?" – preguntó Donatelo con un tono de voz muy bajo, acercándose a Rafa y a Mikey.

"Genial… ahora también el cerebrito me va a arruinar la diversión" – se quejó Miguel Ángel, el sonido de la voz de Donatelo le había hecho perder algunas palabras de la conversación de Leo y Splinter.

"¿Han estado escuchando lo que sucede en la habitación del sensei chicos?" – preguntó Donnie con curiosidad – "Si es así, díganme, yo también quiero enterarme".

"El cabeza hueca ha estado aquí desde el principio, yo tengo poco tiempo aquí" – dijo Rafael en un tono que en el que se notaba que quería dejar las explicaciones a Miguel Ángel.

Dando un suspiro desganado Mikey explicó: "El maestro no sabe usar los regalos que le obsequiamos en su cumpleaños y Leonardo le está explicando en este momento el funcionamiento del ipod… lo curioso es que lo hace como si se lo explicara a un niño de cinco años" – terminó Mikey de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Donatelo frunció el ceño y dijo: "Eso no es nada gracioso Miguel Ángel, todos nosotros hemos crecido rodeados de tecnología, todo lo que llegamos a rescatar del basurero y que pude poner en funcionamiento una vez más, lo conocemos a la perfección. Cuando conocimos a Abril fue aún mejor y tuvimos todo a nuestro alcance. Pero el maestro es muy… maduro y pertenece a una época en la que toda la tecnología aún estaba en pañales. A ti no te gustaría que te dijeran que eres muy viejo para entenderla, ¿verdad?".

Cuando Donnie finalizó, el travieso y el gruñón no le contestaron, siguieron escuchando la conversación.

Donatelo se disgustó por verse ignorado, cosa rara en el más tranquilo de los muchachos. Comenzó a forcejear con Miguel Ángel para quitarlo de ahí e impedir que siguiera oyendo, pero lo hizo pasando por encima de Rafa.

Leonardo y el maestro Splinter se habían dado cuenta que Mikey estaba afuera desde el principio de la conversación, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los tres estaban fuera y comenzaron a pelear, Leonardo salió para reprenderlos y en cuanto abrió la puerta los tres indiscretos cayeron dentro de la habitación, justo a los pies de un líder no muy contento.

Los chicos después de caer se pusieron rápidamente de pie, comenzando a musitar disculpas, bueno… cuando menos Donnie y Mikey.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo chicos?" – preguntó Leonardo ignorando las murmuraciones que intentaban en vano convertirse en disculpas legítimas.

"Bueno… verás… " – dijo con voz más clara Donnie – "Miguel Ángel estaba escuchando la conversación que tenías con el sensei y… "

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" – se apresuró a desmentir Mikey, temiendo que toda la reprimenda cayera sobre su cabeza – "todos estábamos escuchando, no solamente yo, Leo".

"¡Pero tú fuiste el que comenzó todo esto Mikey!" – refutó Donatelo tratando de establecer la verdad.

"Eso es cierto, el cabeza hueca estaba aquí desde el principio" – afirmó Rafael en un tono en el que se notaba que daba la razón a su inteligente hermano y dirigiendo al mismo tiempo una mirada de disgusto al travieso.

"PERO…" – comenzó de nuevo a protestar Mikey.

"Suficiente" – dijo el maestro Splinter – "Miguel Ángel, tu hermano y yo sentimos tu presencia desde el momento en que te acercaste a mi puerta. Así que no agregues más o les doblaré el castigo".

"¿A nosotros también nos va a castigar sensei?" – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rafa y Donnie.

"Creo que tienen razón… no debo castigarlos, será su hermano el que decida el castigo. Decidí que toda esta mañana Leonardo sería mi maestro, así que como tal, él decidirá… " – finalizó Splinter dejando el puesto a Leonardo.

Los tres curiosos hermanitos se voltearon a ver unos a otros como diciendo "¡estamos en problemas!".

Leonardo se acercó a los tres con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

"¡Todos teman, el reino de terror del chico de las espadas acaba de comenzar!" – dijo en voz alta Mikey sin poder contenerse de hacer esa broma.

Rafael y Donatelo se golpearon la frente con la palma de sus manos en franco desacuerdo con la broma de Miguel Ángel.

"Oh no, ¿cuándo voy a aprender a controlar mi bocota?" – se preguntó Mikey al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor se había puesto serio.

"Veamos si esto te parece gracioso Mikey…" – principió Leo – "Por tu indiscreción y tu falta de respeto hacia el maestro tendrás que dejar de jugar con tu consola de videojuegos por un mes completo".

Miguel Ángel sintió el golpe justo donde más le dolía.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – gritó Mikey – "¡TODO MENOS ESO!".

"¡MEJOR DIME QUE ESTARÉ ESE MES A PAN Y AGUA, QUE LAVARÉ EL BAÑO A DIARIO, PERO NO ME QUITES MIS JUEGOS!" – rogó un Miguel Ángel desesperado.

"Muy tarde, está decidido Mikey" – señaló Leo.

Rafael y Donatelo no dejaban de sonreírse por el castigo que le fue impuesto a Mikey.

"Ahora voy contigo Rafael" – dijo Leo – "Por haber seguido el mal ejemplo de Mikey y no haberlo persuadido de hacer lo correcto, habrás de tener prohibido salir con Casey, también por un mes completo".

La sonrisa burlona desapareció como por encanto del asombrado rostro de Rafael.

"¡¿QUÉ?, ¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO!. ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA IBA A IR CON CASEY A UNA FIESTA!" – vociferó Rafael poniendo el grito en el cielo.

"Puedes ir olvidándote de esa fiesta hermano" – aseguró Leonardo.

Rafael se cruzó de brazos muy disgustado, murmurando entre dientes, algo que Leonardo no logró comprender.

"¡Maestro Splinter, usted no puede estar de acuerdo con lo que el intrépido líder esta haciendo!, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Rafael como último recurso para librarse del castigo.

"Solo por estos breves momentos he dejado a tu hermano en mi puesto, así que lo que has escuchado es como si yo mismo te hubiese impuesto el castigo Rafael. ¿Te atreverías a ir en contra de mis órdenes hijo mío?" – contestó y preguntó Splinter.

"…..No" – contestó Rafa completamente derrotado.

"Bien hijo" – se sonrió Splinter.

"Odio quedarme al último cuando el maestro nos impone un castigo, eso me hace sentir que me va a tocar la peor parte" – pensaba Donatelo en lo que Rafael intentaba convencer a Splinter.

"Donatelo…" –empezó a decir Leo mientras colocaba el control remoto de la pantalla de LCD en las manos del pequeño genio – "quiero que transformes este control remoto en una versión sencilla, que tenga solamente las opciones más esenciales".

"Pero… tengo un proyecto en construcción en este momento y no quiero dejarlo para después, además ese control no es complicado" – dijo extrañado Donnie.

"Por favor Donatelo, es para ahorrarle dolores de cabeza al sensei, además tú también tienes que cumplir tu castigo" – pidió Leo.

"Esta bien hermano" – suspiró resignado Donatelo.

Los chicos se retiraron y Leonardo se quedó solo una vez más con su maestro.

"Creo que la explicación para su laptop se ha quedado para otro día maestro" – observó Leo.

"No te preocupes por eso hijo mío, de todas formas no me convence tener una página en el facebook" – se sonrió el maestro.

**FIN**

De verdad, no saben lo afortunados que son todos ustedes que entienden la tecnología como si fuera aritmética básica. Los mayores no somos tan afortunados y a veces nos vemos chantajeados por los más chicos, cuando yo pedí una explicación de cómo hacer aparecer los estúpidos acentos con el teclado de la computadora a mi sobrinito; el astuto chiquillo me pidió dos de mis horas para usar la computadora… pero… ¡qué remedio!. Rose ^o^.


End file.
